Two Mortys in Love
by The Falling Adept
Summary: Takes place in the Pocket Mortys universe. When two Mortys fall in love, and their teenage emotions get the better of them, will Rick find out about their little affair? Rated M for Lemon.
A/N: Hello Everyone! Before I start, and this is really important; this is my first lemon ever! Hooray for me! I've been writing them in my head for the past few days and I feel like I'll stop if I write one. This takes place in the Pocket Mortys multiverse, and stars Rick's/your original Morty and the newly released Morticia (Whom I have caught!) Since all of the Mortys are underage, I thought about aging all of the Mortys to 18. Enjoy the sex:

It was an exhausting day for Morty. After all of the battling opponents and wild Mortys all day, he had seen enough action. There was someone who he was doing all of this for. He was doing this for Morticia, the female Morty of the party. They had fallen in love for a while now after finding out that (no surprise!) they have a lot in common. Tonight was different though. Tonight, Morty felt an urge to masturbate, but inside Morticia. He was lusting for sex.

Night had fallen in the dimension where Rick had brought them to. Morty saw his Rick passed out on the ground while there was a nearby motel. Morty awoke Morticia and explained where they were going to go. She agreed and they got their own room.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. She sounded like a girl Morty, not that it bothered him.

"Well, I was hoping that we could-" Morty started before Morticia stopped him.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." She started to remove her yellow shirt, revealing her matching yellow bra. "Do you like what you see?" She asked. Morty instinctively nodded his head, signaling that he found this very appealing. She strutted over to him and backed him up to a wall. They started making out. Morty fumbled to get his shirt off, but nonetheless, he did it. He started to caress her back, looking for something to undo her bra. They moved over to the bed. They then realized something simultaneously.

"Morticia, what if Rick notices we're missing?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"It's okay Morty. He'll never have to know," she responded. He smiled back at her.

"I-I-I guess you're right. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" They continued their dance. Morty finally got Morticia's bra off. He looked longingly into her breasts, wanting to play with them just to arouse her. She seemed aroused enough. "Can I play with them?" Morty asked. She nodded with approval. Morty got directly to work, while Morticia started to do her own work. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, trailing down to her breasts. He darted his tongue in her cleavage, enticing a slight moan from his lover. He went down to her nipples and started to suckle one while massaging the other. The more he did this, the more aroused she got.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled as she pushed Morty off of her and pulled down his pants, revealing a small erection. "The pleasures too much! I can't just sit here knowing I can't do anything!" She pulled is boxers down. She started to tease him, by putting his member slowly into her mouth, taking the time to slowly lick it. Morty couldn't take it anymore.

"Morticia, unless you want cum in your mouth I'd suggest you stop," were the last words he said. To Morticia, that sounded like a challenge. She shoved his entire member in her mouth. The pleasure was too much for Morty. He finally came inside her mouth. She tried her best to swallow every bit as it came out, but ultimately, she had to collect it in her mouth, and then swallow it.

"You taste really sweet Morty," she said with no innuendo in her voice. Morty smiled at the thought of that.

"And the fun has o-only started," he said. He removed Morticia's pants and panties in one single move. He started fingering her sex.

"Ah, oh Morty," she managed to say. Morty positioned himself over Morticia. She nodded, signaling him to go further. His member clashed lightly with her entrance. Morty heard a slight moan of pain come from his lover, but that changed when he went deeper. Morticia was in heaven right now. She occasionally moaned in pleasure, but she thought he was going too slow. "Morty, could you speed up for me please?" she asked.

"Yes, my dirty little princess," he replied. He sped up, and with it Morticia was turned on a lot. She started to buck her hips at the same pace as Morty, to make it seem like he wasn't doing all the work. She felt particularly aroused when he called her his "dirty little princess." She loudly moaned at the pleasure she was getting. Morty was also in a state of bliss, forgetting that they were having sex. They continued, gradually getting faster and more intense. "Morticia! I'm coming!" he shouted.

"M-me too!" she shouted. They kept going faster until they both finally came in a synchronized orgasm. Every time Morty shot his "seed" into her "flower," she moaned his name. They lie there for a few minutes. Rick was still passed out, right? They didn't want to take the chance. They quickly clothed and returned to the campsite. When they got there, Rick was just waking up.

"Hey you two," he said. "W-W-What are you guys doing up so early?" He asked. They tried to think of a lie when Rick pieced it all together. "I know you two had sex last night while I was passed out. It's okay though."

"Really?" asked Morty. Rick nodded.

"Yeah. That means I have new Mortys!" Rick said triumphantly. He and the other Mortys took off, while Morty and Morticia stayed.

"I'm glad you were my first time," Morty said to her.

"Me too," she replied. They caught up with the others.

A/N: How was that? I'm pretty sure it sucked, but leave a review on how to make it better then. I'll see you guys next time! Bye!


End file.
